Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X (MK10)é um jogo de luta futura da série Mortal Kombat. É o décimo jogo da franquia Mortal Kombat .Ele está sendo desenvolvido pela NetherRealm Studios para o PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, e Microsoft Windows, com seu lançamento previsto para 2015. 1 Gameplay O jogo permite aos jogadores escolher entre várias versões de cada personagem, com cada versão proporcionar diferenças de jogabilidade. O jogo é também com o retorno de movimentos X-Ray introduzidas no título anterior. O comunicado de imprensa prometeu "toda uma nova jogabilidade", com "uma experiência totalmente conectado em novo que lança os jogadores em um jogo online persistente onde cada luta ,assuntos em uma batalha global pela supremacia". 2 Sobre O jogo é dito para incluir um novo enredo original "apresentando alguns dos personagens mais prolíficos do thumb|Versões de Mortal Kombat X para PS3,X Box 360,PS4, X Box One e PC. jogo, incluindo Scorpion e Sub-Zero, enquanto a introdução de novos desafios que representam as forças do bem e do mal e amarrar o conto juntos". 2 O jogo acontece em um período de 25 anos, a partir de onde Mortal Kombat (2011) terminou. Combatentes O jogo foi indicado para ter uma lista de pelo menos 24 personagens, cada personagem terá suas próprias roupas alternativas e variações de caracteres. Mais a ser adicionado. Jogadores Jogáveis Retornáveis Mais a Ser Adicionado *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (Não se sabe se é Kuai Liang) *Raiden *Kano *Goro (Apenas disponível na Pré-Venda) *Quan Chi *Kung Lao *Kitana *Reptile *Ermac Novos Jogadores *D'Vorah *Cassie Cage *Ferra & Torr *Kotal Khan Mais a Ser Adicionado Jogadores Não Jogáveis *Desconhecido ainda Sobre Novos Jogadores *D'Vorah- D'Vorah é uma mulher metade humana e metade inseto. Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas. *Cassie Cage - Filha de Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade, Cassie luta combinando os estilos de seu pai e sua mãe e é membro da Special Forces, uma vez que Sonya Blade faz parte assim como Jax Briggs, que morreu em Mortal Kombat (2011). Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas. *Kotal Khan - Possível deus do sol e que leva em seu sobrenome o mesmo de Shao Kahn. Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas. *Ferra & Torr - Dupla composta por Ferra , uma pequena menina, e Torr , espécie de ser um pouco grande. Suas inteções ainda são desconhecidas. Retornáveis *Scorpion - Retornando de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Scorpion usa um novo visual. Suas intenções ainda são desconhecidas. *Sub-Zero - Neste momento, não se sabe se é Noob Saibot retornando como Sub-Zero (Possível Ressureição) , ou até mesmo Kuai Liang que morreu em Mortal Kombat (2011) , vindo resussitado depois de se tornar Cyber Sub-Zero. é possível também que seja um novo personagem usando o nome de Sub-Zero. Suas Reais intenções são desconhecidas. *Raiden - Depois de vencer Shao Kahn em Mortal Kombat (2011) e responsável pela morte de vários personagens do lado de Earthrealm, Raiden retorna em Mortal Kombat X. Suas intenções são desconhecidas até o presente momento. *Kano - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat (2011), retorna em Mortal Kombat X. Suas intenções não foram ainda reveladas. *Goro - Sem informações ainda. *Quan Chi- Ainda sem informações. Quan chi retorna com um novo visual similar a sua aparição em Mortal Kombat 4. *Kung Lao - Morto durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Kung Lao retorna para Mortal Kombat X. Sem informações de sua história ainda. *Kitana - Morta durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Kitana retorna para Mortal Kombat X. Sem informações de sua história ainda. *Reptile - Sobrevivente e retornando de Mortal Kombat 9, Reptile aparece durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat X. Nada ainda se sabe sobre sua história. *Ermac - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat 9, Ermac retorna com seu visual praticamente idêntico ao jogo passado, apenas com algumas alterações físicas em seu visual. Suas intenções são desconhecidas ainda. Variações de Jogadores Cada jogador possui no máximo 3 variações possíveis que são: *Cassie Cage-Hollywood,Brawler e Spec Ops. *Ferra & Torr-Ruthless,Vicious e Lackey. *Scorpion-Ninjutsu,Hellfire e Inferno. *D'Vorah-Brood Mother,Swarm Queen e Venomous. *Kotal Khan-Blood God, Sun God, War God. *Kano-Commando, Cybernetic e Cutthroat. *Raiden-Displacer,Storm Lord, Thunder God. *Sub-Zero-Grandmaster,Unbreakable e Cryomancer. *Goro- Ainda não divulgado. *Quan Chi - Warlock,Summoner,Sorcerer. *Kung Lao - BuzzSaw, Hat Trick,Tempest *Kitana - Royal Storm, Assassin,Mournful *Reptile - Deceptive,Noxious,Nimble *Ermac - Mystic,Spectral, Master of Souls 700px|Tela de Seleção até o momento Stages *The Kove *Outworld Marketplace *Dead Woods *Kuatan Jungle *Destroyed City *Refugee Camp *Crossroads Trailers thumb|center|400 px|Scorpion e Sub-Zero em Snow Forest 1º Trailer 2014 thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Gameplay -Scorpion,D'Vorah,Sub-Zero,Kotal Kahn,Ferra/Torr e Cassie Cage thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Cassie Cage e D'Vorah thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Gameplay - Kotal Kahn e Ferra/Torr thumb|center|400 px|Raiden Mortal Kombat X Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Kano e Jungle MK X Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Quan Chi Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Kitana e Kung Lao Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Reptile Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Ermac Trailer 400px|center|thumb|Modo História Trailer Anúncios 400px|center|thumb|Goro anunciado e data de lançamento 400px|center|thumb|Trailer da Versão de Colecionador 400px|center|thumb|Trailer de Divulgação 400px|thumb|Kitana Konnections|center 400px|thumb|Mortal Kombat X para aparelhos Móveis|center Trailers de Conversação 400 px|center|thumb|Kitana e Cassie Conversation 400 px|center|thumb|Quan Chi,Scorpion,Raiden Conversation Acompanhamento de Lançamento Netherrealm Studios começou publicamente a contratação para o desenvolvimento da oitava geração, em abril de 2012. 3 Em Julho de 2013, um novo jogo Mortal Kombat foi anunciado para estar em desenvolvimento e foi dito para ser lançado junto com a reinicialização da série de filmes ', em setembro de 2015. 4 5 Em 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, produtor da série web Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmou o próximo jogo Mortal Kombat para a produção, e que havia intenções de um lançamento simultâneo entre o jogo e um novo filme de Mortal Kombat. 6 Em fevereiro de 2014, o ator Kiefer Sutherland revelou seu envolvimento neste "grande jogo". 7 De acordo com Karen Strassman (a voz de Kitana e Mileena em Mortal Kombat 2011) currículo de ator, do jogo título de trabalho era Mortal Kombat 2. 8 cartaz do jogo vazou e um novo logotipo foi revelado em 28 de maio de 2014, com o jogo sendo provocado, possivelmente anunciou em 2 de junho 9 e especulado para ser intitulado Mortal Kombat X . 10 11 Em 02 de junho de 2014, o título foi de fato revelado oficialmente como Mortal Kombat X, ao lado de um funcionário, revela o trailer com uma luta entre os personagens icônicos Scorpion e Sub-Zero. 12 O jogo fará a sua "primeira aparição pública" na E3 2014, 13, a partir de 10 de junho. Referências *↑ NetherRealm Studios Officially Announces Mortal Kombat X, Scheduled for 2015. Shoryuken. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. *↑ 2.0 2.1 The Battle For Earthrealm Continues In Mortal Kombat X Update. Kotaku.com. Retrieved on 2014-06-03. *↑ Mortal Kombat movie producer mentions new fighting game. GameSpot.com (2011-04-19). Retrieved on 2013-09-06. *↑ New 'Mortal Kombat' movie coming via partnership of Warner units. Los Angeles Times (2011-09-29). Retrieved on 2011-09-30. *↑ Sheridan, Connor (2013-07-30). New Mortal Kombat game in the works, producer says. GamesRadar. Retrieved on 2013-09-06. *↑ Next Mortal Kombat "confirmed" in development; will release alongside feature film. TestYourMight.com (2013-07-25). Retrieved on 2013-09-17. *↑ 24 STAR KIEFER SUTHERLAND INVOLVED IN MORTAL KOMBAT GAME. IGN. Retrieved on 2014-02-21. *↑ A PDF file from Strassman's official website. *↑ Update The Mortal Kombat X Posters Are Real, Ed Boon Updates Twitter Profile Pic - News. www.GameInformer.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-29. *↑ Rumor: Mortal Kombat poster heralds franchise's return. Polygon. Retrieved on 2014-05-29. *↑ Prell, Sam (2014-05-29). 'Mortal Kombat X' listed by Amazon UK. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2014-06-03. *↑ Karmali, Luke. Mortal Kombat X Officially Announced With Trailer - IGN. Uk.ign.com. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. *↑ Sliwinski, Alexander. Mortal Kombat X announced trailer, platforms. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. External links *https://www.mortalkombat.com/ [[de:Mortal_Kombat_X] en:Mortal_Kombat_X_(2015_video_game) es:Mortal_Kombat_X ru:Mortal_Kombat_X Categoria:Jogos